


Me and my roommate who is faking his death, Goro Akechi

by AGiantNerd



Series: Discord AUs that I am working on [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A fic where Akira's parents aren't assholes? Impossible, Aftermath of Torture, Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Needs Therapy, Akira Kurusu needs therapy, Akira's mom is bayonetta but also not at the same time, Angst, Beta Read!, First Persona fic, Fluff, Gen, Goro faked his death so Shido's men don't find him, Goro lives with Akira, Honestly they all need therapy, I don't know I haven't wrote romance before, Maybe - Freeform, Merges with Scramble, Persona 5 Protagonist is called Akira Kurusu, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Slow Burn, So Scramble spoilers, Texting, Torture, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: "He moved his hand over to pick up the phone, looking away from the window, though he was compelled not to, like a sudden urge saying “don’t look away.” He looked back up quickly as he grabbed his phone and saw him.The man who was presumed to be missing, the one Maruki told him was dead.It was Goro Akechi.He was alive and well, walking with two other men."(Or Akira adopts Akechi the fic. Beta read by my discord friend Bean! Thanks, bean!)(Now has a Discord! https://discord.gg/uZWtZvY )
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: Discord AUs that I am working on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744885
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136





	1. You're alive!?!

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Persona 5! Lets do this!

Akira sat down on the comfy cushion on the train seat, finally going home to Inaba after a long year in Tokyo thanks to his probation. After everything he had been through it had been worth it however. He had gotten new friends that he knows, he wouldn’t lose his bond with, even if it was a hundred years later he would still see them again. 

Morgana was next to him in his bag, curled up into a tiny ball, peacefully sleeping. He looked down at him and smiled, then proceeded to look out the window. That was until his phone started to buzz.

He moved his hand over to pick up the phone, looking away from the window, though he was compelled not to, like a sudden urge saying “don’t look away.” He looked back up quickly as he grabbed his phone and saw him.

The man who was presumed to be missing, the one Maruki told him was dead. 

It was Goro Akechi.

He was alive and well, walking with two other men. 

He didn’t even bother to read any messages he was sent and whipped out his camera and took a photo of Goro.

He then opened his messages and tapped on Goro, quickly sending him the photo.

______________________________________________________________________

Akira_Kurusu sent a photo!

Akira_Kurusu: If this is you, respond please.

______________________________________________________________________

He looked down anxiously at his phone and his fingers twitched. His eyes widened as three dots appeared on the bottom of the chatting screen to show that Goro, was typing.

______________________________________________________________________

Goro_Akechi: Yes that was me, I wasn’t expecting you to be on the train already.

Goro_Akechi: I was planning on surprising you at Leblanc, guess that isn’t happening.  
______________________________________________________________________

Akira’s breath got caught in his throat and his body felt frozen in time. He looked down at Morgana who was still sleeping, not knowing about the wild card’s panic.

Goro Akechi was alive. 

Akira needed to do something to see him face to face. 

He sent another text.

______________________________________________________________________

Akira_Kurusu: Wanna visit me in Inaba? I can send you my address…

Goro_Akechi: Yeah sure, I will be free for a while after today.

______________________________________________________________________

Akira smiled, excellent, he could just say Goro was a friend that came up to visit him because he missed him. It is perfect!

Except the fact everyone knows who Goro Akechi is…

He sighed and decided to take his mind off things as the train began to move, looking at other messages in his phone. Most of them came from his friends and from the Phantom thieves group chat.

Should he tell the others that Goro is alive? He doesn’t know how they would react to him, with the fact that Goro kept getting nasty glares from the others (except Sumrie and him) in the palace.

He sighed and looked down at Morgana. Might as well tell him, otherwise he will freak when he sees who comes over in the next few days.

He grabs the bag and lays it on his lap, gently poking the sleeping cat, “Hey, Morgana, wake up.” He whispers, loud enough so Morgana could hear.

“Mnng, Akira? What do you want?” he asks as he looks up to meet Akira’s eyes. 

“Read this.” Akira lowers his phone to the cats face and waits a few moments. Morgana’s face first flashes with confusion, then to shock. The cat looks up quickly to Akira, “Goro is alive? How is that possible!” He yelped.

Akira shrugged, “I don’t know but he plans on visiting us in a few days from now. That should be exciting.” He grins and Morgana sighs, “I have no idea how you are able to get along with him…” He mutters.

Akira rolled his eyes, he didn’t know either to be honest but it felt like he had a bond with Akechi that he couldn't get rid of, even if he tried.

He decided to send another text.

______________________________________________________________________

Akira_Kurusu: So if I may ask, how are you alive even?

Goro_Akechi: I have no idea.

Goro_Akechi: One moment I was in the boat, then Maruki’s palace.

Goro_Akechi: Now I am being arrested but I have a plan!

Goro_Akechi: One that you might not approve of, but a plan

Akira_Kurusu: I swear to god if you're planning on breaking out-

Goro_Akechi: Nah, I plan to do something much worse…

______________________________________________________________________

Akira had no idea how to respond to that so he left it be.

“Yasoinaba! We have arrived in Yasoinaba!” The train announcement yelled. Akira smiled as he got up and picked up his bag, slinging it around his shoulder.

He walked out of the train station with a big grin on his face and began to make his way home.

His house wasn’t that fancy, in fact it wasn’t even a house, instead it was an apartment building. A small one at that.

He walked to the door that has the numbers 666 on them, when he was younger bullies told him it was the devil's number. That his apartment was cursed with demons who would try to feast on his soul at night.

Obviously they were just rumors but Akira found it hilarious that he was able to fight actual demons and angels in Tokyo.

He knocked on the door to hear a voice reply, “Coming!”

The door swung open and he came face to face with his mother.

His mother had black smooth hair and wore glasses, though unlike him, she actually needs them. She was wearing a white shirt and earrings that were blue pearls. She was also wearing ripped jeans with black dress shoes.

“Akira!” she beamed as she practically picked him up and spinned him around. “I’ve missed you!” She started to cover his face with kisses.

“Mom!” He laughed as she put him down, and took off his glasses. “The glasses didn’t work as much as you wanted them too, sorry…”

Her smile became sad as she stared at him, “Really? That sucks.” She gave a small chuckle, “Come in! Come in!” You can tell me all about Tokyo while we eat some lunch.” She practically began to shove him into the house.

When inside she shut the door and walked into the tiny kitchen room they have. 

Akira put his bag on the table and smiled, “Hey mom, you want to see what I got in Tokyo?” He asked and his mother tilted her head, “Whatcha get?”

Morgana wasted no time to jump out of the bag, shake his body a tiny bit, and then stretch out his limbs.

“Hello m’lady!” he smiled as he did a polite bow.

“A cat!” his mother exclaimed as she picked him up. “What’s their name?” she asked as she spun Morgana around.

“His name is Morgana, he was a stray I found while at Sojiro’s.” he chuckled.

“Aw! Is he also a phantom thief?” She asks.

“Yep! He-” Akira stops abruptly and Morgana freezes in his mother's hold.

“H-how did you?” Akira stumbled out with a shock expression on his face.

His mother only smiled, “Akira, honey, I was able to figure out your voice no matter how much autotune you use~” She cooed as she continued to play with Morgana.

Akira only sighed and looked to the floor, “Who else knows?” he asks and his mother hums.

“Just me and your father know, we were also able to tell with the hair. Though I have to ask, what did you do with the outfit? Did you pack it? I would love to figure out what it’s made of!” she beamed.

Akira also smiled back, “Nah, I don’t have it on me. Left it at Sojiro’s.” 

His mother rolled her eyes, “So he knows as well?”

Akira nodded and his mother only shook her head, “Oh well, I guess I could help you unpack” she smiled.

Akira and her got to work moving his equipment inside of his room. He hung up photos and even a Phantom Thief poster that he bought in a store while in Shibuya.

As he settled down in front of the TV with his mom and Morgana as his phone began to buzz again. He picked it up to see that it was Akechi.

______________________________________________________________________

Goro_Akechi: Are u watchin TV? 

Akira_Kurusu: Yeah? Why?

Goro_Akechi: You’ll see…

______________________________________________________________________

“We have some sad breaking news to you Goro Akechi fans!” The announcer on TV suddenly yelled. “This just in, Goro Akechi has been murdered!”

Akira’s eyes widened as he heard that sentence. “Police found his dead body at his desk, he was shot in the head. Police say-” Akira turned off the news and looked to the ground in shock.

Then his phone buzzed again, another message from Goro.

Morgana looked over his shoulder to see the messages himself.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Goro_Akechi: I faked my death! I got to say you were a big inspiration to me.

Akira_Kurusu: Okay, but why!

Goro_Akechi: So Shido’s men don’t find me idiot! I am a wanted man to them after all!  
______________________________________________________________________

Akira sighed and put his phone away, putting his hand up to his head. Goro was going to be the death of him.


	2. Meet the Bear and the prince of Junes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira explains what is happening to his friends and mom. Morgana finds a shadow and human living together. Midnight strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! My upload times are probably going to be bonkers but I can say I would post at least twice a month!

“Goro Akechi was murdered! But how?” His mom practically shouted and Morgana and Akira turned to face towards her.

“He isn't dead, he faked his death.” Akira states like it wasn’t anything to be concerned about.

His mother widened her eyes and he shrugged, “What? I faked my death as well! Goro did text me that he was going to take a page out of my book…” 

His mother’s face twisted into shock, “YOU FAKED YOUR DEATH!”

Akira could only pray that the neighbors didn’t hear or weren't home. 

Akira sighs, “Yeah mom, remember? The leader of the Phantom Thieves apparently committed suicide?” 

His mother sputtered before lowering her head,”Okay, yeah, I forgot about that…” she chuckled softly.

“Anyway he plans on coming up here so he has a place to stay. Can he?” Akira looks towards his mother and she groaned, “Fine, but let me know next time one of your crewmates plans on doing something like this.”

“To be fair I didn’t know either!” Akira chuckled.

The next thing he knew however was that his phone was blowing up filled with messages from the thieves on Discord. 

______________________________________________________________________

Lightning_Skull: YOOOOOOOOO

ThisGirlIsOnFire: Did you see the news!?!

Artist_In_Training: I think we all did @Skull.

FistOfJustice: But that should be impossible! He died on the boat right?

Alibaba: I swear I sensed his presence disappear on the boat!

FlowerGirlBattleGirl: Maybe he just left instead? I mean he could have had the time!

Lightning_Skull: That is a possibility…

Trickster is typing…  
______________________________________________________________________

Should he tell them? I mean they now know that he was alive up until now…

He decided.  
______________________________________________________________________

Trickster: He is alive. He texted me to let me know he faked his death.

Lightning_Skull: FOR REAL!?!?

Trickster: He plans on staying at my place.

FistOfJustice: Really? Are you okay with that?

Trickster: Ofc! I would feel bad otherwise!

ThisGirlIsOnFire: I really don’t know how you deal with him…

Alibaba: Akechi: I know I tried to muder you twice but can I come over?  
Joker: y e s

Lightning_Skull: How do you know he isn’t planning anything?

Trickster: If he plans to do anything I can kick his ass with no problem.

Alibaba: I hope to god you are sure about that…  
______________________________________________________________________

Akira only rolled his eyes and put his phone away.

If he beat Akechi twice he can and will beat him a third time. 

“Well I am going to set a futon in your room for your friend alright?” His mom began to make her way down a hall and into Akira’s room.

“Alright!” he yelled back.

He opened his messages to Akechi  
______________________________________________________________________

Akira_Kurusu: Hey so when are you coming up?

Goro_Akechi: Making my way slowly right now, at this rate I would say…

Goro_Akechi: Tomorrow perhaps…

Akira_Kurusu: Alright!

______________________________________________________________________

Akira put his phone away and walked to his bedroom door, which now has phantom thief fan cards on them made by store marketers.

He opened the door and sat on his bed while Morgana strolled in. 

“You look tired.” He starts and smiles. Akira grabs a pillow and chucks it at Morgana who swiftly dodges.

“You know what you should do~” he purrs and Akira gets up and grabs the pillow again swinging it at Morgana. 

Morgana only laughed.

“You should-”

Swing.

“Go to-”

Another swing

“Bed!” 

The last swing actually hit as Morgana stumbled back, laughing.

Akira began to laugh as well.

“No but really, even though we didn’t do anything, today has been exhausting!” Morgana groaned as he laid on the floor.

Akira chuckled and laid back down on his bed, pulling the covers over him.

“Hey can you toss me my pillow?” Akira asks.

Morgana prods over to the pillow on the floor and hold it in his mouth, which is the funniest sight Akira has ever seen because of the fact the pillow is 10 times bigger than Mona.

He takes the pillow out of the not-cat mouth and slides it under his head.

“Hey Akira, I am going for a walk so I can get to know the area better. Is that alright?”

Akira gave a thumbs up before his hand plopped back down.

Morgana gave out a soft smile and walked over to Akira’s window.

It took him a few tries thanks to his annoying paws but he managed to open it.

Once he did open it he let out a tiny victory humph and walked out.

The streets of Inaba were silent as a mouse and the star shone brightly along the ground. 

The streetlights were on but there was barely anyone out on the street. If he did see a person they were drunk or out to do a midnight chore.

“Aghhh!” one man in particular groaned, “Why was the one who got sent out to buy food! These bags are beary heavy!” the man complained to no one.

He was a tall blond male but then again everyone was tall to Morgana. He had a light shade of blue eyes and wore an orange striped white shirt.

For some reason though Morgana felt a pull, like one he would get when shadows were nearby. But there are no shadows, the Metaverse is gone and shadows can’t even come to the human realm....he thinks.

He shakes his head and sighs, if there was a shadow he would be able to smell it. So he lifted his head and took in a quick sniff.

There was a shadow nearby, and it was the blond man.

Morgana looked at the blondie once more and decided to investigate the best way he knows how.

That is acting like a stray.

“Hey blondie! Down here!” Morgana yelled. The blondie looked down and his eyes widened as he put his bags down and picked Morgana off the ground.

“Well what do we have here!” He giggled. “A beary cute cat! That’s what!” He joked. Morgana didn’t know what was up with this guy and bear puns but he didn’t want to find out.

“Yes, yes I know I am cute. Now take me to your house so I can investigate you already.” Morgana groaned, knowing that the shadow probably heard meows instead.

The blond man looked around, confused and then at the cat. “Did you just speak? Or am I losing my marbles?”

Of course the shadow could understand him! If there was a pit nearby he would have loved to be thrown in it.

“Uh meow meow meow?” he gave out weak cat noises and the shadow looked like he wasn’t buying it. “You can talk! Can’t you!” he beamed. 

Morgana was confused, why was the shadow so happy about this?

“Awesome! I can’t wait to show my beary cute friend Josuke! He always wanted a pet!” He put Morgana down and picked up the bags, “So Mr. Talking Cat, follow me!” it beamed and began to run off.

Morgana groaned, “I am not a cat!” before following right behind the shadow.

Eventually they made it to the shadows house, which was actually fairly decent.

“Yosuke! Open up! I have got the food!” The shadow knocked on the door with his elbow.

The door opened and they were greeted by a chestnut haired man that Morgana assumes to be Yosuke.

“Yosuke! Look at what I found when I was coming home!” the blond nodded towards Morgana.

“Teddie, why did you bring home a stray cat?” the man asked.

“I am not a cat! My name is Morgana!” Morgana yelled on instinct.

He felt mighty stupid as Yosuke’s eyes widened at hearing him speak.

“That’s why I brought him here!” Teddie said proudly as Yosuke picked up Morgana before he could get away.

“You brought back….a talking cat?” He looked towards Teddie and sighed.

“What am I going to do with it?” Yosuke complained as he looked around Morgana, like he was trying to see if it was a robot.

“I think we should show it to the others!” Teddie suggested.

Morgana decided he wanted no part in this, “If you don’t put me down I will scratch you.” he hissed.

“Wow feisty” he walked inside with Teddie following behind him.

After the door was shut Yosuke plopped Morgana down on the floor. Morgana did nothing but stare at him

“So Mr.Talking Cat, why can you talk?” he asks

“I am not a cat! My name is Morgana! I only followed the blond because he smelled like a shadow!” Morgana hissed.

“Huh, sometimes I forget Ted is a shadow....but he is a good one!” Yosuke states and Morgana scoffs, “Alright, where is the proof?”

“The fact that he helped solved a murder case should be enough.” he proudly announces.

“A murder case? I think I saw something on the news like that with the culprit…” Morgana trailed off.

“Anyway enough about Ted, what about you Morgana? What is your story?” Yosuke tried to pry.

What was that thing Futaba said when someone tries to get info out of her? Oh right! 

“Sorry, you need to at least be on level three of my friendship level before I tell you my past~” he cooly says, giving a mischievous smirk.

“How do we reach that level?” Yosuke scoffed and Morgana grinned, “Bring me back to my house with some free sushi. Then tell me and my owner your past. Sound fair?”

Yosuke and Teddie both looked at each other and nodded.

“Alright kitty, where is your home?”

“Oh yeah, don’t call me a cat!” he growled before looking away with a humph.

Yosuke only rubbed the back of his neck, “What a pain…”

Morgana looked at him before sprinting at him, jumping, and climbing on his back.

“Hey! What the-” he stumbled and Morgana only laughed.

“Onwards my steed!” He yelled and Teddie only seemed to laugh at Yosuke’s expense.

“Wow Yosuke! I bet you would make a beary great horse!” he joked and Yosuke only groaned.

“Whatever, let's just get this guy some sushi and to his house.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting some sushi they made their way to Akira’s home.

“So this is where your owner lives?” Yosuke asks as they approach the apartment.

“Yep! Go to his back window and knock so that way we don’t disturb his mom!” Morgana commands.

“Yes master…” Yosuke groaned as he headed towards the back.

Once they made it to Akira’s bedroom window, Morgana lightly tapped on the glass.

That seemed to get Akira up amazingly as he slowly made his way to his window.

He spotted Morgana and smiled.

He spotted Yosuke and Teddie and frowned.

He opened the window up and Morgana smiled, “Thanks Joker!”

Akira stops.

He realized there must be a reason behind Morgana not saying his real name.

The reason must be the two men behind him.

“Joker? What’s that? Some nickname?”

Akira looked up immediately to meet Yosuke and Teddie’s faces. “You can understand him?” he asks.

They nodded, “What are only special people meant to understand him?” Yosuke seemed to joke.

“Yes. People who have been to the Metaverse to be exact.” Akira narrowed his eyes.

“Metaverse? The hell is that? We use the TV World.” Yosuke raised a brow.

“The TV World?” now it was Akira’s turn to be confused.

“Touch the television screen in your room. You’ll see what I mean.” Yosuke shrugs.

Akira turns towards the mini TV in his room.

It was 11:58, he did go to bed early after all. 

He walked over to the television and touched the screen. To his surprise, his hand slipped threw like he stuck it in a pool.

He felt his hand get covered in the soft material his gloves were made of.

His hand was in the Metaverse.

He quickly pulled out as blue flames made the glove on his hand disappear.

“Woah, never seen that happen before! Your hand was on fire!” Yosuke pointed out.

“Wait, you mean your clothes don’t change when you are in the Metaverse?” Morgana asks and Teddie and Yosuke shake their heads.

Morgana looked down in thought and Akira looked at the two men.

“Come in we have-”

He was cut off as his TV suddenly came on.

It was midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight time~


	3. Falling apart at the seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKECHI DUNGEON AKECHI DUNGEON AKECHI- also I am very sorry Teddie I gave you so little voice lines....

The Tv flickered intensely like it was trying to pick up a signal somewhere.

The four stared at the Tv. Fear was on Yosuke and Teddie’s faces while Morgana and Akira looked at it in awe.

“Huh, guess I get to see my soulmate…” Akira tried to joke but no one payed him any attention

The Tv flickers a bit more before a silhouette appears in the frame. The figure had little points at the top of its head and some sort of cape trailing behind him. 

Teddie and Yosuke had no idea who that was.

Akira and Morgana did.

“Akechi!” Morgana yelped as he realized that it was the black mask costume they were seeing.

“Akechi is my soulmate? Hopefully it means platonic…” Teddie chuckled at this but Yosuke tilted his head, “Isn’t Akechi dead? The news said he was murdered!”

“Oh yeah, about that…” Morgana trailed off.

“He’s alive, and I guess in danger?” Akira assumed.

“What do you mean you guess?” Yosuke groaned.

“Well, I don’t know how the Tv World works so maybe he is in danger?” Akira shrugged.

“Of course! He is beary much in danger!” Teddie yelped. 

“Well shit....how do we help him?” Akira asks. He sticks his hand into the Tv again, “Do I have to jump in?” he looks towards the other two.

“Well yeah-” before Yosuke could finish that sentence, Akira threw himself into the Tv with ease. 

“Wh- Hey! That is dangerous!” Yosuke yelled but it was too late as the thief was already gone.

“Uh, rule one with Akira, if he asks you a question like that make sure you get out what you want quick, or he does stupid moves like that…” Morgana rolled his eyes.

“Anyways as his friend I am also jumping in, see ya!” Morgana jumped on to the dresser and entered the Tv.

“Great, another adventure....” Yosuke groaned. 

He looked at Ted who only nodded before they threw themselves in as well.

~~~~~~Tv World~~~~~~

Akira landed on his feet, while he wasn’t expecting to fall he made sure to land gracefully and silently. He looked down at himself to see that he was no longer in his Pj’s but instead his phantom thief robes. 

He put down his hand on his head to feel the familiar mask on his face. He grinned knowing that within the mask he was currently wearing was Arsene, who was just as pleased to feel Joker presence as Joker is happy to feel him.

“Ahhhh!” Came a scream from above, Akira looked up and saw Morgana in his Metaverse form falling to the ground at a fast pace. Akira acted quickly and jumped up, allowing him to catch the cat with ease.

“Hehe, thanks Joker!” Mona purred as he got out of his leader's arm.

They both took a look around to see they were on grassland, nearby was a giant circus tent, lights lighting up the sky and the sounds of people cheering were filled with joy and happiness. They walked a bit closer and realized there was a poster of Goro Akechi on the outside, reading, “Come one! Come all! See our local puppet on display! Goro Akechi!”  
Joker and Mona’s eyes widened and very sudden footsteps from behind them startled them.

“Uh hey weird cat monster guy and thief have you seen a regular cat and a man with glasses?” Yosuke asked Mona and Joker. Joker looked towards Mona then to Yosuke, “We are the people you're looking for....” “AND I AM NOT A CAT! IT.IS.MORGANA!” He growls

“W-wait! No! I understand Morgana because of, well, Teddie! But there is no way this guy is the man you called Joker!”

“My name is actually Akira Kurusu. We used my codename in the real world because we didn’t want you to know my identity if you're an enemy. Doesn’t that make sense?” Joker explained.

“Alright. Fair. But what is with the outfit?” Yosuke pointed to what Joker was wearing. “Hm, are you jelly?” Joker gave a sly smirk and Yosuke looked down. “.....kinda….”

“Um, beary sorry to interrupt but why don’t we focus on the, oh ya know, BIG DUNGEON BEARSIDE US!” He pointed to the circus. 

Yosuke looked at the circus and then to the poster Joker and Mona were looking at. “Oh, so this belongs to Akechi.” Yosuke sighed.

“Huh!” Mona and Joker yelped in surprise.

“Alright, to explain the Tv world, when you enter you gain something called a dungeon. Said dungen is connected to your hidden emotions and subconscious. Your shadow will try to taunt you with things about yourself you don’t want to admit. Once you give in and say that the shadow isn’t you the shadow will go berserk and try to kill the owner. Does that make sense?” Yosuke explained.

“Yeah, perfectly.” Mona and Joker nod as they face the entrance to the dungeon.

“So this place is made of emotions and regrets that Akechi has huh. Have a feeling things are going to go down here…” Joker sighed.

The four began to make their way near the dungeon but Joker put a hand down to stop them. He pointed towards the entrance ways to show that they were being protected by shadows.

“We're going to need another way in.” He stated before he began looking around.

“How are we going to do that?” Yosuke asked and Teddie sniffed the air, trying to see if there was a way to pass the shadows.Though Joker seemed to already have found an entrance when he ran towards the side of the tent and climbed up some of the boxes near the side.

“Nice Joker!” Mona nodded, as he followed his leader’s lead, climbing the boxes smoothly and quick. Teddie and Yosuke weren’t as graceful however and they needed to catch Teddie before he fell and alerted the shadows.

They opened up an air vent just big enough to fit a person into to sneak in.

“How are you so good at this?” Yosuke groaned as they were climbing through. “I think this is fun!” Teddie chimed in and Mona huffed, “If you're planning on working with us I say get used to it, otherwise you're not fit to be a phantom thief!”

“A phantom thief?” Yosuke asked.

“Yeah you know, the Phantom Thieves of Heart?” Joker smiled as he kicked down the end vent leading to the other room.

“Wait…...Wait!” Yosuke yelled as he realized what they meant.

Joker and Mona got out of the vent first, landing with ease on their feet. Yosuke followed and fell head first and Teddie landed on his back.

Yosuke brushed himself off and got up, looking towards the thieves, “You guys are the Phantom Thieves!?!?”

“Not so loud idiot!” Mona hissed. Joker rolled his eyes, “That took you fifty years to find out.”

Teddie got up and looked at the thieves then Yosuke, “Yosukeeee, I want a cool Phantom Thief suit tooooo~” he whined and Yosuke slapped the back of his head, “Can it bear! No cool thief outfit for you! You already have your mascot suit.”

Joker was no longer paying attention to the two men in the room and instead used his third eye to look around for a bit. 

They were in a storage closet, one filled with clown suits and cardboard cutouts. Honestly nothing out of the ordinary for a circus. Well there was one thing that was off, the fact that there was a lot of string on the floor, not connected to anything.

Joker walked to the door and peaked out, looking for any nearby shadows. He spotted one but it was weird. Instead of standing up and walking it was just a pile of goop on the floor.

He looked behind him to see Mona ready to go with Teddie and Yosuke right alongside him. He looked back to the shadow and made a dash for it, goop or not, he was going to take off it’s mask.

He grabbed the mask and ripped it off the shadows face with ease, but instead of transforming like all the other shadows did, it simply melted away.

“Huh that’s new…” He mumbled and Mona looked just as confused as him. Yosuke and Teddie on the other hand looked shocked. 

“What were you expecting to happen?” Yosuke asked as Teddie shivered a bit, “That was probably the most gruesome way I have seen someone kill a shadow….” he muttered.

“That is how your shadows normally act? We always have to get a drop on ours first by taking the mask off, otherwise we are in deep shit.” Mona nodded.

“This just makes shadow killing easier for us.” Joker nodded as he began to walk ahead. 

As they traveled through the halls, easily killing the shadows that came their way.Though they did come across puzzle rooms that they needed to solve to unlock doors in the area. 

The puzzles were like the ones in Futaba’s palace, where you have to put a picture together to make a story. The aesthetic was kept like Futaba’s palace portraying Goro as a doll. 

The first story’s picture they created was about Akechi wanting a toy gun but his mother, who looked like a clown, couldn’t afford it. 

“B-but mom! You said that you would get it for me today!” Goro begged.

“I know dear but I can’t, I need the money I have for food and water and to care for you!” his mom deeply sighed.

“You don’t care! You promised!” Goro’s voice cracked.

“I-im sorry…” his mother’s voice lowered.

“....I'm sorry too.” Akechi choked out.

At the end of it Joker sighed, he knew exactly why Goro’s mom felt bad for the fact she couldn’t keep the promise to Akechi along with Mona but Yosuke and Teddie looked confused, but they didn’t question it.

The second story showed a photo of Akechi leaving his house as his mom went in with a random man.

“Sweety, here is some money. Go to the bathhouse to get washed up and then go out to eat. Okay?” his mother said sweetly.

“Huh? Why mom?” Goro asked.

“Because me and this man are going to have a talk that little kids like you can’t hear.” she states and Goro humphed, “But I am a big boy! Not a little kid!”

His mom chuckled a bit, “I know but can you do this for me? Please?” she said, sounding a bit sad.

“.....Yeah mom, see ya!” he said.

“Huh, wonder what that man and his mom talked about?” Yosuke asked and Joker looked towards him. “You don’t want to know.”

Yosuke and Teddie looked at each other before shrugging, not knowing what Joker meant.

The third and final puzzle when completed made a photo which showed Akechi standing in a doorway to a dark room holding a note.

“Mom…..was it me? Was I the problem?” his voice sounded like he was holding back sobs. “Let me see her…..LET ME SEE HER!” the audio cut off.

Joker and Mona didn’t speak at all, knowing what Akechi went through already. Though it was a different experience to hear it. Yosuke and Teddie on the other hand weren't expecting that ending as Teddie was crying and Yosuke had a shocked expression on his face.

The group finally managed to find a door that would lead them backstage.

Joker took the lead as the others followed behind him, the curtains were open and a show was playing. Joker and the others hid behind some boxes so they wouldn’t be seen and Joker looked out to the stage to see what was happening.

On the stage there was a silhouette slightly behind lifted off the ground with strings held by metal on top of the stage moving to control the doll and make the doll speak.

The doll looked way to much like Akechi for Joker’s liking.

The doll said things Akechi would normally say on Tv and the crowd would cheer for him, though someone would throw an occasional insult at his words saying that it was stupid or idiotic. One really seem to have got to the Akechi doll though

“Hey dumbass! There is barely any makeup to cover those black splotches under your eyes! You have been staying up huh? Probably studying, aren’t you smart enough you piece of shit! Your mom probably never even cared!”

The doll snapped, “SHUT UP!” 

The strings controlling him however didn’t like that and forced him to shut up by pulling at his arms hard enough that a seam would pop, making a wound on Akechi’s arm and cotton pouring out.

“I-im sorry, I didn’t know what came over me. Please don’t talk about that subject again.” he apologized as he did a tiny bow. Suddenly the ceiling opened up and little needles came down and began to patch the wound up, like it never happened. 

Joker watched with fear in his eyes. If what Yosuke and Teddie were saying was true then that means the puppet was Akechi’s shadow, and this is what he thought of himself.

A puppet with no other meaning but to entertain. 

Joker was saddened by this knowledge, but could see how Akechi would think that of himself, after all for most of his life he had been used by rotten adults.

He looked towards the others who witnessed what he just saw.

Mona looked shocked, Teddie looked confused, and Yosuke looked lost in thought.

Joker looked around and spotted a backdoor saying treasure room on it. He slowly made his way over with the others to not disturb the show.

He checked the door knob to see that it was locked. Of course it was locked, nothing in life could be easy.

Still, Joker looked around using his third eye to spot a way in. Another vent will have to do.

He opened that one up silently and began moving in.

“So how do you know Goro Akechi?” Yosuke decided to ask.

“Well there was the two times he tried to murder me and the one time where we actually were able to work together while changing a heart.” Joker chuckled.

“Wait murder!?” Yosuke yelled and everyone in the vent shushed him.

“Yeah, Akechi didn’t like me so much but we're friends now!” Joker pushed out the final vent blocking his way. 

“How can you friend someone who tried to murder you? Twice?” Yosuke asked and Joker rolled his eyes, “Akechi knows if he tries it again a third time I could easily kick his ass.”

He crawls out of the vent finally to come to see something he really wished he didn’t.

They found Goro just not in the way any of them were expecting.

They were in a high place where they wouldn’t be seen, below them was what looked like a torture area and if Joker had to compare it, it looked like one of the torture jail cells in Kamoshida’s palace.

Goro was hung up by chains. His right eye was swollen and a dark shade of purple. His torso was barely covered by what remanded of his black mask outfit, his ribs covered in marks and bruises. His arms had gashes on them, making bloody smiley faces on his skin.

In front of him was a bald man in a tuxedo. Joker recognized him as Masayoshi Shido immediately. 

“Puppets like you should do what you're told. You know, without me you would have just been trash in the middle of the street to be run over by the people with worth in this world.” the fake Shido cackled.

“Fuck off…” Akechi muttered, sending a hateful glare to the man in front of him. Shido only smiled and took out a cigarette and lit it.

He put it in his mouth and took a puff. Then he took out the cig and leaned in, about to crush it on Goro’s forehead. Joker wasn’t about to let that happen however as he dived in and tackled the fake Shido to the ground.

“Son of a-” Shido yelled as Joker didn’t hesitate to slice the man in two, letting his body disintegrate into goop. 

Joker ran over to Akechi who actually looked shocked to see him. 

“Hey.” Joker said as he began to release Akechi from the chains that were binding him, trying to be mindful of the gashes. 

“How did you even find me?” Goro asked and Joker smiled.

“Thank those two over there.” he states, pointing behind him at Yosuke and Teddie, who were still above them with Mona.

Akechi gave a light nod and Joker sighed, “How long have you been here?”

“After I texted you about faking my death. I didn’t see who it was however as my back was turned.” he states before Joker finally manages to free Akechi from the chains.

Akechi fell from where he was being held but Joker caught him with ease.

“Let’s get you patched up okay?” Joker smiled and Akechi nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving won't be that easy~


	4. Goro you fool pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi wakes up. (Also I have decided to make this a sorta Scramble fic, enjoy!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being short. I wanted this one out as soon as possible. Next one will be longer!

When Akechi awakened he found he was in a hospital bed, if the bright lights above him indicated anything.

His whole body ached in pain as he tried to remember what had exactly happened to him.

Takuto’s reality came back at him with full force.

He sat up immediately and checked his body for wiring. After spotting some and taking them out he got up and looked around. 

His torso was showing but he at least did still have his pants on.

“Where the hell am I?” Goro asked aloud but no reply came to him.

He began to check his pockets and sighed when he couldn’t feel his phone.

“Great, no communication…” he groaned, until a sudden buzz from the table in the room caught his attention.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun_Owada: Hello Akechi-kun. My name is Jun Owada.

Goro_Akechi: Nice to meet you sir, may you tell me why I am in the hospital?

Jun_Owada: That is not the way you speak to someone who saved your life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akechi let out a hissing sound, obviously displeased about the situation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goro_Akechi: My apologies sir, I didn’t know. How do you plan to repay you?

Jun_Owada: Heh, look kid. Drop the formalities. I know you helped.

Goro_Akechi: Helped with what?

Jun_Owada: You helped the Phantom Thieves change Shido’s heart.

Jun_Owada: Do you think that the law will let you get away with that?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akechi grit his teeth at the phone, taking all his will power to not throw it across the room.

He hurriedly typed his reply.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goro_Akechi: What do you have planned for me? A sentence? 

Goro_Akechi: Or do you plan to kill me for your satisfaction?

Jun_Owada: Bingo, if I kill you do you know what I get?

Jun_Owada: The people's praise of finally taking out a mass murderer.

Goro_Akechi: I would love to see you try

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akechi smiled at his phone, satisfied with what he typed. Though that satisfaction didn’t last long as one more message appeared.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun_Owada: I already won.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden bang took Akechi out of his thoughts as the room filled with police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F for Goro


	5. Goro you fool pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro makes a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT THE FIC WAS DEAD BUT IT WAS I- DEPRESSION! No, but for real though I am so sorry this took so long to make. This one is longer than the last so there is that! ^-^

Goro was surprised as his hands became tied behind his back and how they forced him to kneel on the floor.

A strange man in a business suit, who Akechi is assuming is Owada, walked into the room and waved his hands in the air “Get him out of here! I don’t want the paparazzi to come in here yet!”

The men put him in cuffs and forced him to stand. 

He was walked out of what he assumed to be a hospital of some sort, there were no other patients though. 

“Alright to the train station, there we can take him to his office. There we can interrogate him.” Owada ordered the other men. 

The walk to the train station was oddly peaceful, peaceful enough that Akechi could begin to hatch his plan.

First, he needed to escape these insufferable fools.

An Idea popped into his head at lightning speed. It was risky but it could work. 

He grinned to himself, he has to say Akira is probably the biggest inspiration for this little trick he is devising. 

They were making their way to the train Akechi was going to be on when he spotted him.

Akira Kurusu. Sitting down on a train himself. He must be going to his home country today.

What was it called again? Enaba? Look he was a detective, not a cartographer, though that job might be easier, he doesn't know.

He sighed to himself. It was hopeless that he couldn’t get Akira to at least look his way. 

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pockets and he looked towards one of the guards.

One guard looked at him and groaned, “Look, kid, we don’t know what to do here. Only to follow Owada’s orders. Text back if you want but it might get confiscated.” 

Akechi immediately whipped out his phone with no hesitation.

______________________________________________________________________

Akira_Kurusu sent a photo!

Akira_Kurusu: If this is you, respond please.

______________________________________________________________________

Akechi almost cried tears of joy. Key word being almost. What does he do now? Well, he knows if he gives Akira a hint of danger that the man would probably break the train window with no hesitation so he decided to make a white lie.

______________________________________________________________________

Goro_Akechi: Yes that was me, I wasn’t expecting you to be on the train already.

Goro_Akechi: I was planning on surprising you at Leblanc, guess that isn’t happening.  
______________________________________________________________________

He felt like that would be a good excuse, he just hopes he doesn’t question the guards around him.

Maybe he could make a lie about work.

______________________________________________________________________

Akira_Kurusu: Wanna visit me in Inaba? I can send you my address…  
______________________________________________________________________

For once he was happy about Akira’s stupidity. He smiled at his phone and replied.

______________________________________________________________________

Goro_Akechi: Yeah sure, I will be free for a while after today.  
______________________________________________________________________

Goro was already devising a plan to rid the men. Well, he sure as well won’t go down without a fight. Maybe he can be hiding in Akira’s place for a while.

Akira wasn’t texting back again which kinda made Akechi nervous but his phone buzzing again put a small smirk on his face

______________________________________________________________________

Akira_Kurusu: So if I may ask, how are you alive even?  
_____________________________________________________________________

Well, there goes his white lies but he has a plan.

He texts Akira the truth.

______________________________________________________________________

Goro_Akechi: I have no idea.

Goro_Akechi: One moment I was in the boat, then Maruki’s palace.

Goro_Akechi: Now I am being arrested but I have a plan!

Goro_Akechi: One that you might not approve of, but a plan

Akira_Kurusu: I swear to god if you're planning on breaking out-

Goro_Akechi: Nah, I plan to do something much worse…

______________________________________________________________________

He smiled as he sent that last text. He really had to thank Kurusu for the inspiration for this plan of his.

He put his phone away as the men threw him on the train and began taking him to the police station.

While on the train he decided to check something.

He opened his phone and surprise surprise it was there. 

The motherfucking Metaverse app, but it looked different.

Instead of a red glowing eyeball or Maruki’s version of the app, it was instead blue with a butterfly in the middle. It still had an eye but instead of a pupil, there was a capital V.

Honestly, it worried him that someone was abusing cognition yet again but at the very least that means his plan is possible.

He decided to text yet another person.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Goro_Akechi: Hey Sakura, to answer your questions, I am alive. I don’t know-how. Hack my phone when I show it to Owada (A ugly man in a suit) and activate the Nav when I hand him my phone.  
______________________________________________________________________

Akechi sighed and hoped to whatever god was out there that she didn’t block his number after the betrayal, or at the very least unblocked him when they partnered up again for the deal.

He was honestly shocked as he got a reply. The shock went to confusion very fast.

______________________________________________________________________

MemeLord69: Alright, but there is no Nav to activate. I just scanned your phone.

Goro_Akechi: What the fuck do you mean? I see it as clear as day on my phone.

MemeLord69: Send a photo, then I will believe you.

______________________________________________________________________

Akechi let out a small groan as he went to his phone’s home screen and snapshotted the Nav.

______________________________________________________________________

Goro_Akechi sent a photo!

Goro_Akechi: There. Now help me you fool.

MemeLord69: Alright, that is proof but I can’t hack it.

______________________________________________________________________

Akechi growled at his phone, gaining some of the guard’s attention but he didn’t give two shits. If they ask he will just complain about shitty wifi.

______________________________________________________________________

Goro_Akechi: Why not???

MemeLord69: Because it won’t appear to me no matter what I do!

MemeLord69: I am looking at your screen right now but I can’t even see it!

Goro_Akechi: Oh well, guess I need some new plan now. Thanks anyway.

MemeLord69: Anything for Akira’s boyfriend~

Goro_Akechi: Shut up. Don’t say shit to Akira about this because the police might investigate him as well. I want to keep him out of this.  
______________________________________________________________________

Akechi rolled his eyes as a slight blush came upon his face. He made a mental note to murder Futaba next time he gets the chance

He was going to pocket his phone away but he decided to see if anything has changed with the Nav.

He clicked on it and was surprised to see what was in store.

First of all, it still had phone navigation laid out, but a ton of things had changed.

There were multiple things added to the Nav like it was given a godly update.

First thing is that it was playing a calming melody, Pianos and strings played together perfectly with a woman's voice going along with the melody, it was honestly beautiful.

The second thing is on top there are four tabs; search history, personas, register/summon, and finally fusion/store.

The third thing is a tiny butterfly in the bottom right corner, flapping its wings and going nowhere.

Finally, it was the fact that in the bottom left corner there was a button that said “Enter the Velvet Room.”

He wondered who could have changed the app this much and what in the world was the Velvet Room?

He was half tempted to click on it but realized that seeing if Owada has a palace would probably be a priority.

He clicked the navigation tab to see that has changed as well.

Now instead of just saying a name, place, and distortion, it is now also asking who you are bringing. Honestly, this would have been a useful feature, for the fact it could stop people from following you into the Metaverse, but Akechi has different plans.

He typed in Owada’s name and what do you know?

He got a hit.

He grinned to himself feeling quite satisfied.

His plan was now in action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally made it in he was practically dragged into his office. 

Owada was already in there with a shit-eating grin, Akechi can’t wait to wipe it off with ease.

“Alright, tell us Goro Akechi, how did you commit your crimes?” He said while he began to sit down.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Akechi grinned. He was going to play this man like the fiddle he is.

“Oh Akechi, I believe that I would understand perfectly.” he grinned.

Akechi rolled his eyes, “What do you know?”

“Oh, nothing except that you used a phone app called the Metaverse to jump into people’s cognition,” Owada smirked.

“As much as I would love to show you the Metaverse I have to say that I no longer have access to it.” Akechi lied with ease, as underneath the desk he was putting in all the words he needed into the Nav to make his plan work. 

“That is bullshit and we both know it,” Owada growled.

Akechi just smiled as he typed in the final words, “Your right.”

The world began to morph around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me listening to Freakshow by Skillet, preparing myself for the next chapter: This is fine.  
> also, her is a discord server I made for my works! Check it out! https://discord.gg/uZWtZvY

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment and kudos if so! Or not, I ain't your boss...


End file.
